FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates, in general, to manipulators and, in particular, to a new and useful device for positioning supply line bundles in respect to the articulated assemblies of the manipulator.
The moving implements or tools of manipulators must be supplied with energy, electric power, coolants, pressure fluids, etc. This supply is effected through a plurality of lines which may take the form of electrical power lines, flexible tubes, pressure tube, etc.
The general problem with manipulators is how to ensure these supplies even in instances where the tool executes whatever movements in space. Heretofore, this problem has been solved by running the supply lines from a fixed point in a large, freely suspended loop directly to the tool, as shown, for example, in German application disclosure No. 22 27 288. This manner of supplying has the disadvantage, however, that the line loop is moved about in space along with the tool and thus exposed to considerable torsional and bending loads. Also, such a supply line can be employed at most for robots and manipulators having a small working range. As soon as a manipulator is capable of swinging its arm overhead, the supply lines had to take on such dimensions that they would continually be in danger of getting caught somewhere or even being squeezed off.